Blood Crazed Ninja
by annabelle.raen
Summary: Naruko steals the forbidden scroll and finds a seal on it. In a flash of red light, she's in his mind where she learns that she's Alucard's ancestor. (fem. Naruto) NarutoXHellsing Crossover. My first fanfic, tell me what ya think :)
1. Chapter 1

Blood Crazed Ninja

Naruko Uzumaki is currently under a tree in a clearing of the forest, opening a forbidden scroll. Ass he opens it, she finds something she would never have expected_._

Naruko opened a forbidden scroll and found that it had a seal on it; one that lit up the closer her hand was to it. Cautiously, she inches her hand closer to the seal until she eventually touches it. It stings a bit, so she pulls back, but then she noticed it was still glowing. Frowning, she put her palm on the seal, only for her to pass out.

"_Where am I?" Naruko asks as she stands up, to find himself in a...sewer? Looking around, she sees a red light, and moves towards it. It seems to be calling out to her, so she went faster, until she was in a room with a giant cage and a coffin. Peering into the cage, she sees a huge furry lump moving up and down, but otherwise remains the same. Moving over to the coffin, she places her hand on it only for it to get burnt, and a few drops of her blood to fall onto the coffin. She frowned and licked her hand, to see it was already healed. The coffin then started to glow the red light he had seen before, and she jumped back. The lid of the coffin opened, and she noticed a figure of a man sitting up, and stepping out of it. The man had on a red trench coat and fedora, and looked like he was made of darkness. Stepping forward, Naruko calls out to him. "Uh...?" she calls. The figure looks over at him through orange/yellow tinted goggles/glasses. "Who are you?" Naruko asks, feeling a strange sense of safety. The man looks her up and down, then to the huge cage across the room from them and smiled; showing sharp canines. "I am known by many names, young one," He replies in a silky voice, one that was full of authority, but gentle all the same. "But you may address me as Alucard." He continues, "Now, who are you?" he asks, walking over to Naruko. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruko says with a grin. The newly dubbed Alucard smiled gently. "It's alright, child. You do not have to act like that around me." He says. Naruko's eyes widen and then she nods and smiles. "Very well, I will not." Naruko replies, in a much more calming voice than before. The sudden change surprises Alucard, but he quickly got over it and ruffled the girl's hair. "Alucard-san, why are you here?" asks a confused Naruko. Alucard looks over at the cage, and Naruko does the same, only to see two red eyes looking down at him. "I assume this is Kyuubi?" Naruko asks a rather shocked tailed beast. "No one ever told you, kit. How would you know?" Kyuubi asks. Naruko sighs and shakes her head. "Did you really think I would be as stupid as to take all those beatings from the villagers without wanting to know why? The Hokage trusts me, so he does not make his ANBU stay with me when I am in his office alone." she replies in a bored tone. The two look impressed, and Alucard grins. "Well, Kyuubi, I assume you remember me?" he asks, waving slightly, as the beast's eyes widen, before narrowing to slits. "You! You were the one who was on par with me! I must admit, I would have lost that battle, though. Why are you here, Alucard?" he asks. Alucard then looks at Naruto. "I am here to pass on my powers and bloodline to my successor, Naruko." He replies. Naruko looked dumbfounded. "Successor? Me? Alucard-san, you might have this wrong." Naruko replies, her face blank and void of any emotion. Alucard sighs and shakes his head. "I'll tell ya later, kid. For now, just know that when I give you my bloodline, you will no longer be human, but a monster." Alucard replies, looking Naruko straight in the eye. Naruko nods. "Very well. If it is what I am then I cannot do anything against it." she replies.  
__Alucard smirks and Kyuubi shakes his head in amusement. "Naruko, I am about to make you a vampire, an immortal, one who survives by drinking the blood of others. Can you handle it?" Alucard asks. Naruko cocks her head to the side. "I will be immortal?" she asks. Alucard nodded. "Everyone I love will die before me?" she asks. Alucard puts a hand on her head and nodded again. Naruko nods once. "Good thing I have no one to love." she mutters under her breath. The two hear her, however, and stare at her. Noticing their gazes and guessing what they were thinking, Naruko shrugs. "No one looks at me like I'm a child. I am a demon, one who has taken away their families." she explains. They look sadly at Naruto. "Naruko, it wasn't your fault." Alucard mutters sadly. Naruko nods in response. "I assume it was someone controlling you, Kyuubi?" Naruko asks. The tailed beast nods. "Madara Uchiha." Came the response. Sighing, Naruko looks over to Alucard. "The only thing that can kill a monster is a human," she mutters, making Alucard look at her in shock. "Meaning that I truly will live forever." Naruko said. Alucard nodded slowly and rested his hands on either side of Naruko's shoulders. "Do you wish to receive your bloodline, Naruko Uzumaki?" he asks. Naruko looks him straight in the eye as she responds. "I do." she replied, surprising the other two with the authority in her voice. Alucard then smirks. "Promise me you'll stop acting like an ADD?" he asked. Naruko grinned and nodded. "Fine, fine. But, if ever I need to be an innocent and clueless little child, I won't stay like this." she replied. Nodding, Alucard sinks his teeth into his own wrist, making it bleed. Naruko got the idea and drank. She drank until Alucard staggered and fell. Still, Naruko could not get enough of the sweet flavor, but she knew she had to stop, or Alucard would die. Dragging herself away from Alucard, Naruko stationed herself on the other side of the room, sitting on Alucard's coffin, as she felt the memories of Alucard and his hundreds of thousands of already consumed souls. Panting from the effort it took not to scream due to the pain of his pounding head, Naruko bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. As she saw Alucard standing up, a slight bit wobbly, she rushed over and helped him up. Alucard looked up at her and smiled. "That's the first time any newborn has taken itself away from its kill." Alucard said, grinning. Naruko smiled back. "Okay, but-Holy FUCK, that hurt like a bitch!" Naruko said suddenly. The two others in the room looked up at her worriedly. She waved them off, and asked, "Alucard-san, Kyuubi, what's going on outside?" The two shrugged. "Would you like to go back?" Alucard asked.__  
_

Naruko nodded, and soon she found herself on the forest floor, with the scroll next to her, her hand on the now disappearing seal. She moved her hand away, and it vanished. Looking over to where she heard sounds of a battle, Naruko went to investigate, only to find her teacher, Iruka-sensei, being half killed by Mizuki, the one who had told Naruko to get the scroll. Naruto growled as he watched his sensei get beaten, and she jumped in, suddenly finding a metal weapon in her hand, pointing it at Mizuki. "Casull." He thought, knowing it from Alucard's memories. She pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang, then Mizuki was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Turning to Iruka, Naruko smiled gently. Making a few shadow clones, she carried Iruka to the hospital, but not before receiving a ninja headband from Iruka.

Naruko whistled as she walked to the Academy the next day. Clothed in Alucard's altered outfit, the blonde haired kunoichi made quite an impression when his face was covered. But of course, when she looked up, they realised it was her and turned away. Sighing, she made his way to class, transporting himself through his shadows, and took a seat in the back where no one would know it was her. Or care. After a while, Naruko fell asleep, as it was, after all day, and Naruko even as a human didn't particularly like mornings anyway. Iruka came in. "Eh? Where's Naruko?" he asked the class. The whole room was quiet, save for the sounds of Choji munching on his chips and Shikamaru's snoring. No one seemed to have noticed the red and black clad gunner asleep in her seat, except for a certain Uchiha. "Sensei, who is this?" Sasuke asked. The class gasped at the new revelation of another presence in the room. Iruka sighed in amusement. "It's Naruko." He replied, only for him to be responded with scoffs. "Yeah right, Naruko could never look so badass!" Ino said. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this person looks almost...cute." she said, making every girl blush and look at him. Sakura and Ino, unlike the ones who knew manners, came up to Naruko and peered at him. "I thank you for your praise, but if you would get the fuck out of my face, I would appreciate it very much." Naruko said, one blue eye opening to look at them. They screamed and jumped back, while Naruko straightened in her seat, with all eyes trained on her. "Iruka-sensei, forgive me. After my awakening, I do not like mornings." Naruko said. Iruka, who knew about Naruko's bloodline after she had told the Hokage, nodded and chuckled slightly. "I understand, Naruko." He replied. "Alucard says it should go away after the first few days, but I never liked mornings even before." Naruko admitted. Iruka nodded. "Well, now that everyone is here, I congratulate you all on becoming Genin, and-" He was cut off by Sakura, who was still angry about being cussed by Naruko. "Sensei, isn't this supposed to be for the ones who passed the exam? Why is Naruko still here?" she spat her name like poison.

Before Iruka could respond, Naruko spoke, "The fact that I am here tells you I've passed. Whether or not you know about it does not matter, as me being here should tell you I passed. Please, Haruno, let's not make you seem any more stupid." She said. The class was silent. "Who are you, and what have you done to Naruto?" Sakura yelled. Naruko smirked. "I am Naruko, I always have been. I just could not put up with your obvious display of banshee ancestry and decided to say the things I have thought since I was eight." Naruko replied, making a few kids snicker. Sakura was fuming. "Liar, Naruko would never say those things to me." She said, with her nose in the air. "If not saying those things to you means that I'm Naruko then I shall change my name. And heritage, if I must." she replied, looking out the window, bored. "Why you!" Sakura attempted to sock her on the head, but was stopped by...shadows? The room gasped, apart from Sasuke, whose eyes just widened. "Haruno, if you attempt to hurt me in any way or form, I will not hesitate to kill you." Naruko said, looking at her from the corner of her eyes, still facing the window. She snorted. "Yeah right, you couldn't ever kill anyone." She said. Naruto hmmed and his shadows brought her to her eye level. "Do you really believe so?" she asked, her eyes flashing a crimson red. Sakura shrieked and tried to back away, but the shadows held her firmly in place. "I could kill you without blinking. Even Iruka-sensei knows it." Naruko said, as she literally threw Sakura to the side, where she stumbled into Ino. Naruko went back to sleep, leaning back in her chair and tilting her fedora forward so that her face was hidden from view. When they were sure she was asleep, Sakura shakily got up and scoffed. "Like if he could kill anyone, much less me!" she said weakly. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."  
_"That aura of power coming from her...was stronger than my brother. I hate to admit it, but I respect her more now."_

"**Hey kit, wake up." **  
_"Naruko, wake up."_  
"God dammit, Alucard, Kurama, I'll skin you both alive! Why'd you wake me up?" Naruko yelled, shocking the silver haired jounin- with a mask covering the bottom of his face and headband covering his left eye- who had just come into the room. "Ah...forgive me, continue with whatever it was you were saying..." Naruko said, internally cussing the two in her mind. They, being in her mind, merely laughed at their host's misfortune, as the jounin nodded. "Meet me on the roof." He said, and poofed away, leaving the three in the room. Sighing, Naruko slunk into her shadows as the other two went for the stairs. She disappeared into the shadows and reappeared on the roof with the jounin. The two stared at each other before the man asked Naruko, "You said 'Kurama' when we were in the classroom, didn't you" he asked, narrowing his eye slightly. Naruko nodded. "Yeah, damn bastard woke me up. Alucard as well; I'll kill them both." Naruko replied. _"You can try all you want, kid."_ Alucard said, smirking.  
**"You won't get rid of us that easily."** Kurama followed up.  
Naruko growled. "Shut up, you two, I'm freaking trying to be nice and make a friend here!" she yelled at them. The three of them knew it wasn't completely true; Naruko did want a friend, and badly, but was afraid of betrayal. The other man's eye widened as he looked at the girl currently arguing-with two powerful monsters-in front of him. _'He doesn't seem to fear the Kyuubi, and is even calling it by its name. And this 'Alucard' person; I was there when he spoke to the Hokage about his bloodline, but where was he all this time?' _Naruko then scowled and looked at him. "I don't fear Kurama 'cause he won't do anything, and he's not an 'it'!" she snapped, making the silver haired jounin blink in shock. _'How did he?'_  
"Yes, I can read minds, so you'd better burn that book, or I'll do it for you." Naruko said, as she eyed the orange book that the other had in hand. "But, Kurama seems to like it...Alucard refuses to speak to Kurama now." Naruko said with a smile. "You two are being such assholes." Naruko said, while the two bickered. They stopped and looked at her. _**"We are not!"**_ they said together, only to glare at each other again. "Okay, okay, I get it! Just don't yell all at once, it's killing me." Naruko said, as she lay down on the roof. Soon enough there was panting and footsteps heard as the other two teammates came trudging up the stairs. Sasuke was up first, hands in his pockets, looking bored but slightly breathless. Sakura on the other hand, came out panting as she dragged her feet. Then, she turned around and closed the door behind her. "Sensei, is Naruko not here yet?" Sasuke asked, making Sakura scowl and lock the door. Then, Naruko got up. "I was waiting for quite a while," she said, hands hidden in her dark red trench coat, and making Sakura jump. "And Haruno, locks won't work. Try a few hundred tons of steel. It might hold me for a good three minutes until I get bored." She said, gesturing to the door behind her, as she turned red with either rage or embarrassment. Or both. **"Bitch should just go die."** Kurama said with venom in his voice. "Now, now, Kurama, she will die eventually, don't worry so much." Naruko said in a calm voice, looking out at the forest, and officially scaring Sakura. The other two bit back smirks as the pink haired banshee visibly shuddered. "Alright then, let's start with introductions." The jounin said, as Sakura took up a position near Sasuke. Naruko grudgingly took a place at Sasuke's left, not wanting to be near him, but not wanting to be near her even more.

"What do we say?" Sakura asked. Naruko rolled her eyes. "How many ways are there to introduce yourself?" she asked, and she glared. Ignoring them, Kakashi answered; "Your name, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." He said, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"You go first sensei, you look suspicious." she said. Naruko rolled her eyes. "He's a ninja. Might I ask what you were expecting?" she asked as Sakura glared at him. The jounin spoke to ease the tension. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. There are many things I like, and even more things I don't like. My dreams...I don't feel like telling you. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." He said. Naruko snickered. "That was honestly the best intro ever. I like this guy." She said. The two inside him chuckled as the others outside sweatdropped. It was then time for Sakura's intro. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like...I mean who I like is... *squeal* and my hobbies are *squeal*my dream for the future is to *squeal*" Kakashi sighed, while Naruko rolled her eyes. "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked. "NARUKO!"  
"I'm honored. By the way, would you like me to translate her introduction? 'My name is Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke, my hobbies are stalking Sasuke, my dream for the future is to rape Sasuke, and I hate Naruko, and when I have to restrain myself from dry humping Sasuke." Naruko said, earning a glare from Sakura, a smirk from Sasuke."Next" Kakashi pointed to Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything in particular. I hate everything. My dream is not a dream, for I will make it a reality. I will revive my clan and kill a certain someone." He said, and Naruko scoffed. "You wanna fuck a girl and kill a guy. That's not so different from most people." She said, and was ignored.

"You're next." Kakashi said to him. She sighed. "Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Hellsing. I like killing, I hate Sakura, my hobbies are to piss Kurama off, and I'm gonna be the Hokage." she said, grinning. Kakashi's eye widened. "Pissing of Kurama?" he asked, and Naruko chuckled. "Yeah. Son of a bitch's got quite a temper, ya know?" she replied. **"Fuck you, kit."** Kurama said, and Naruko laughed. "Fuck you too, dude." He said, earning a shocked look from Kakashi and weird looks from everyone else.

"So, what we gonna do first?" she asked. Kakashi sighed. "A survival exercise. Naruko's excluded, as requested from the Hokage, so you two will do it by yourselves." He said, and Naruko cocked her head to the side. "He did?" she asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Yes." Was his simple reply. "Why would Lord Hokage leave her out right after she graduated?" Sakura asked. Kakashi was about to respond, when he was interrupted by a chuckle from Naruko. "Good." She said, but her tone made it clear they wouldn't like whatever it was she was thinking about. _"This is great, he's taken my request into consideration, it would seem. I can go on my own mission."_ She seemed to drool at the thought, making the others scoot away from her, until she was woken up from her fantasies by Alucard._ "Wake up, kid, you've gotta go to the old man's office for your mission."_ He said, and Naruko shot up into a sitting position, not noticing when she had started rolling around on the floor. Thank god the others had already left. Seeing the hawk flying overhead, she melted into the shadows, and reappeared in the Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Crazed Ninja-Chapter 2

Naruko POV

"**Naruko, this isn't working." **Kurama said, and I sighed. We were in front of the Hokage's Office, and waiting for him to be done with some meeting. I was in my mind, trying to get Kurama to be able to get out of my body, even if temporary. Even a freaking fox would do. "Keep trying. I'm using my chakra to fuse with yours to see if it'll help." I replied. There was a shuffling noise, and we turned to see Alucard getting up from his coffin. He looked at us sleepily. _"Yo, kid, Kurama. What'cha doin'?"_ he asked, and I sighed. "We're trying to see if Kurama can materialize outside of my body." I replied, and Alucard looked at us for a while before grinning. _"He can, you just have to die once."_ He said, and we stared at him. "Huh?" Kurama and I were confused. Alucard's smirk got wider, and he sat cross legged on his coffin. _"The souls I have can be used for you to die, and be replaced with theirs, to live again."_ He said, and I could tell he was using small words so as not to confuse either of us. Kurama and I looked at each other in shock, and then we both broke into a large grin. "Really? So if I just took off the seal..." I trailed off, and Alucard nodded. "I would get out." Kurama finished, and we all stared at each other, before Alucard was slobbered by Kurama's happy lick as a 'thank you' and my hug. _"Kid, Kurama. Back. Off."_ He growled, and we stopped. Clearly he didn't like affection. Not that we didn't know that already. Grinning toothily, Kurama looked at me, and I smirked back, and then stepped up to his cage and pulled the seal off, and I was greeted with a large amount of chakra, which I struggled to control, as it was, after all, inside of me, and Kurama talked me through it. "Okay, kit. Imagine me as something small for me to look like when I'm out of here, I can't be seen as this huge fox." He said, and I nodded. "Okay, so think small..." I muttered, and then the chakra surge was gone, and I opened my eyes, in front of the Hokage's Office with ANBU and Jounin surrounding me. What surprised me, though, wasn't that I was surrounded by people who would try to kill me, but that in front of me was a fox that had nine tails, and massive chakra that you could tell was being held in. Know what was funny? It was about the size of a cat. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, as did Alucard.

"BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HOLY MUTHAFU-AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" I laughed as Alucard was laughing as well and saying profanities in between gasps. **"Eh?"** came Kurama's deep voice, looking around, and sounding quite out of place, seeing as he looked like a cute fuzz ball. I grinned and made a mirror out of my shadows, and as he looked in, Kurama twitched in anger. **"Kit..."** he trailed off, and I couldn't help it. I laughed again. No, forgive me...I cackled. "Y-Yeah?" He glared at me. "Look, you said 'think small', didn't you?" I asked, trying not to laugh again. He growled, and I chuckled. The ANBU around us were staring at the animal in front of them. 'Naruko...what is this?" Hokage asked. I held in a laugh as Kurama growled.

"This, old man..." I paused for the suspense to build up. "...Is Kurama." I said, enjoying the looks of utter shock and disbelief cross over the faces in the room. Well, the ones I could see, anyway. (Damn ANBU and their masks) "The Kyuubi..." The Hokage said, and I nodded. "Captur-" "If any harm comes to Kurama, I will personally see that you will be killed." I threatened the ANBU who had attempted to make a grab for Kurama. He shivered at the dark edge in my voice. **"Kit, I don't need you to stand up for me, dammit. I'm the Kyuubi, so shut the fuck up and lemme do my thing."** Kurama said, and I shrugged, looking at him in amusement. "Naruko, how..." The Hokage asked. "I died old man." I said, and he looked at me sharply. "I died, and came back. Quite literally." I said, making Kurama and Alucard chuckle. Then, something I never imagined would happen, it happened. Alucard was standing in front of the Hokage. My eyes widened a fraction, and then the shock wore away. I would have to get used to this, with Alucard and Kurama around. "Alucard, mind explaining?" I asked, exasperated. Again, there were gasps around the room, coming from everyone who knew of my vampiric heritage. "I've always been able to, you just never brought it up." He said, grinning, and I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I was then struck with a thought, and closed my eyes as I thought of Kurama as a human, and I felt the familiar feel of my shadows moving around, then more gasps. When I opened my eyes, I saw a teen that looked just like the one I had envisioned standing before me. He eyed himself in the mirror, and then smiled at me. **"Nice, kit."** He said, and I grinned. **"You even made me hot."** He continued, and I sweatdropped. It was then I noticed that he...was naked. "Holy fuc- dude put some clothes on, dammit!" I said, shielding my eyes. He laughed. **"How I look is your choice, so I suggest you do something about it, kit."** He said, and I growled before my shadows covered him and clothed him in a black T-shirt and jeans, with a white cloak. He grinned at himself in the mirror again. **"You've got better taste than him."** He jerked his thumb towards Alucard, who chose to ignore him, but I could tell he was dying to rip the fox's head off.

A gruff 'Ahem' broke us out of our conversation, and we all looked back at a slightly surprised, but definitely confused Hokage. I sighed, and quickly pointed to Kurama, who in turn pointed to Alucard, who sighed in frustration. "Yeah, leave me to suffer, won't you." He muttered, and Kurama and I fist bumped. Growling, Alucard faced the Hokage and began to tell him everything that had happened since I had been turned. I zoned out of most of it, and played poker with Kurama for the rest of it. I swear, I was going to win, but then Kurama then took the cards out of my hand. **"Hmmm, would ya look at that, I beat ya."** He said shortly, not meeting my eyes, and I scowled. Cheater, he knew he was going to lose. Dealing the cards again, he took one look at his hand and pulled mine out of my hands again. **"Look at that, I won again."** He muttered, and I got an irk mark. He was about to deal again, but I stopped him. "I'd rather not play if I'm gonna lose every game." I said through my teeth, and he grinned and nodded. **"Wise choice, noob."** He said, and I glowered at him. Alucard finished his boring explanation, and the Hokage nodded slowly. "Naruko, I'm going to ignore everything that has happened until now, and you will start anew, as who and what you are, nothing more, nothing less. I was planning on denying your request of a solo mission, as you have not had enough experience, but from what Alucard-san has told me, I must prove otherwise." He said, and I felt my excitement rising. "So, I have a special mission for you, one that I believe will help with...certain issues." He said, and I frowned slightly. _"He means you and your betrayal problems."_ Alucard said in my mind, and I nodded slightly, knowing I didn't trust people because of fear of betrayal. "You are to go to a place outside of the elemental nations." He said, and I stared at him like he was mad. "And protect a certain group of people from anyone wishing to harm them." He continued, and I nodded slowly, showing my uncertainty. "It will be in a high school, in a place where there are no ninja, no Kages, and no anything you know from here." He said, and I tilted my head to the side. "The people you are to protect are very important to the outside world, and there will be numerous people after them for money, or a high place in society." He finished, and I sighed.

"So I'm going all the way outside the Elemental Nations to protect a group of stuck up 'I'm- so- rich- my- maids- have- maids- who- have- Bentleys' kids?" I asked, and he sweatdropped. "Err...yes, so to speak. The fathers or mothers are the ones who I have been speaking to before you came in, and are still here, if you wish to speak to them. I shrugged. "Why not?" I asked, and he nodded. "Bring in the clients from Ouran, please." He called to his ANBU, who nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke. I smirked at Alucard. "Sorry, dude, Imma have to go all ADD on ya again." I said, grinning. He grinned back at me and nodded. "Do what you must." He said, and melted back into my shadows. Kurama changed back into his -cute- fox form and I picked him up, and he jumped onto my shoulder, then on my head. "Makes ya feel taller, doesn't it?" I teased, and he growled. Soon enough, a few people came into the room, and I grinned at them. They smiled back kindly, except an old woman who looked like something died up her ass. She just nodded. "Mrs. Hitachin, Mr. and Mrs. Suoh, Mr. Morinozuka and Mr. Haninozuka." He said, pointing them out. The old woman was obviously Mr. Suoh's mother. If she wasn't, then something would be very wrong there...  
"This is Naruko, she will be watching over your sons." The Hokage said, and I bowed to them. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Hellsing, believe it!" I said, and they -other than the old bag- chuckled at my obvious display of hyper-ness. Alucard groaned inside my head and I smirked. "It's very nice to meet you too, Hellsing-san." Said Mrs. Hitachin. I laughed nervously and held my hands up. "It's fine to call me Naruko, really." I replied, and she smiled again. "Well then, Naruko, you may leave as soon as you pack; either today or tomorrow." said the Hokage. I grinned at him. "I'll leave in ten minutes." I replied, making the old woman look at me in interest. 'That's right, old woman, take a good look. I'm not gonna stop at Ichiraku's Ramen for your ass, so be fucking happy and pay me good.' I thought, making Kurama and Alucard laugh. I bowed one last time and left the room through my shadows –convenient, is it not?

I was at the gate in five minutes, waiting for the clients, so I could escort them to their homes, and they came after two or three minutes. "She said she would leave in ten minutes. I guess not." The old hag said smugly, and I smirked. "Actually, I was here since five minutes ago. I would prefer if you wouldn't speak so harshly of me. Then again, even if you did, I wouldn't give a fuck, would I?" I asked, making her stare at me with cold eyes, and the others with wide, amused eyes. "You will not speak to me in such a tone." She replied, glaring at me. Oh, hell no. "Sorry, but like I said, I don't give a fuck about you. I'm just doin this so you can leave me alone, and I can protect whoever I'm meant to protect. I can kill you right here, but I choose not to. Think about that before you attempt to make me submit to you." I said, glaring back at her. Then, turning away, I looked at my watch, and took a step away from them, leaving me right outside the gates. "And I did mean it when I said I'd leave in ten minutes. Right on the dot, actually." I smirk at her poker face, but furious eyes. The others stared at me in something that looked like either amazement or awe. Either one, I was pretty sure I looked epic, so I was fine with it. Walking away, they followed me, and we left Konoha.

I hummed as I walked, and saw a group in front of us, and recognized their chakra signatures. "Yo guys!" I called, and they stopped and turned to look at me. I grinned at them, and they looked at me, confused, and slightly afraid, after all, I did leave them with the impression that I would kill them if they even breathed anywhere near me. The others behind me saw the group in front of us as well, and smiled and bowed when we were in front of them. The others greeted them. "Naruko, why are you with them?" Sasuke asked, and I grinned. "I'm on a solo mission, believe it!" I exclaimed, and they looked at me in shock. I grinned and spoke so low only Kakashi and Sasuke could hear. "I know, it's like I'm all ADD, but I only do it on missions." I whispered, and they nodded, realization flashing through their eyes. Pinky glared at me. "How come you get a solo mission?" she asked, and I shrugged. "Face it, bubblegum. I'm better than you." I said bluntly, and several of the others around us sweatdropped. "We're going on a two man mission, since you've gone off by yourself." Kakashi cuts in, easing the tension. "To the Land of Waves, to escort this guy." He jerked his thumb to a drunk guy I had been pointedly ignoring since we got there. I nodded, acknowledging him. "I'm Naruko. Hi." I said, glaring slightly. An escort mission wouldn't have Kakashi so tense, nor would it have a puddle in the middle of the trail when it hasn't rained for the week. Even if it was far away, the puddle could be seen with the sun shining off the surface of the water. Kyuubi growled, also sensing something was wrong. I sighed. "Well fuck." I said, back to my normal self, making my clients look at me all weird. "Yeah, sorry. You're gonna have to get used to me being all realistic now. I can't stand being high." I said, and they chuckled, seemingly forgetting I was supposedly bi polar.

I strutted along the path with them, and suddenly two guys jumped out of the puddle and I sighed as my clients seemed to freeze. Pulling out Casull and The Jackal, and aimed it at their heads. My clients gasped, while my team and their client looked at me curiously. "If you don't tell me what you dudes want, Imma kill ya now." I said, and surprisingly, they told me. It seemed they knew of guns. Probably been outside to the normal world on missions or something. "Ah, so it's the drunk." I mused out loud, and then sighed. "You guys had better not look." I said to them all, and they turned around. I shot them both in the head, and with a satisfied grin, crushed their skulls under my foot. After hearing a satisfying crunch, I giggled childishly. "And the deed is done." I mumbled, making the others shiver. "You guys can look now, just not at the bodies." I said. Sakura turned around and screamed as she looked at them, causing the others to do the same. "Seriously, you shouldn't-"...and they looked. They were now puking, while I sighed. "I did warn you..." I muttered, ignoring Sakura's glare. "Bubblegum, if you can't look at this, then you really should just give up being a kunoichi.' I said, and, for once, she didn't have a clever comeback, just...more puke. Kurama whined and covered his nose with a paw, while I shook my head sadly. "Sorry, Kurama, I know, it's killing me too." I said, and he whined again. Kakashi looked at me, then his eyes settled to the top of my head where Kurama was flopped down on his stomach, and his eyes widened. "Naruko is that...?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, the one and only kyuubi, Kurama!" I exclaimed, making Kurama chuckle. **"You flatter me, kit."** He said, and I grinned, before noticing the weird looks Kurama was getting.

"Ah...I'll let him explain later." I said, gesturing to Kurama, who growled. **"Naw, Alucard can do it better. Hell, I still don't know how this is possible."** He said, and I sighed. "Fine. Now, we should be going." I said, and Kakashi then turned to speak with the drunk, and I turned to my clients. "They'll be more likely to send higher class ninja after us. You wanna go with them, or steer clear of any danger that could kill you?" I asked, dead serious while they sweatdropped at my bluntness. "They're your friends. We shouldn't leave them.' Mr. Suoh said, and Mrs. Hitachin nodded, as did the Haninozuka and Morinozuka, but the old hag scoffed. "Friends? I hate to disappoint you, but they are in no way my friends. Friends give you emotions that could get you killed." I said, and they stared at me in shock. I sighed and suddenly had a kunai up to the neck of the old hag. "Mr. Suoh, kill Mrs. Hitachin, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, fight to the death, or she will die." I said calmly, and they all stood there, staring at me with wide, fearful eyes. I grinned and let go of the old bag, and she turned to glare at me. "Never do such a thing again." She commanded, and I scoffed. "Lady, shut the fuck up. I get it, you're rich. But your money won't work if you're dead," I said, and she twitched. "Which brings me back to my earlier point," I said, and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck." I said, making sure to spell the words out for her. She glared, and the frustration was evident in her clenched fists, and I walked away. "Come on, unless you actually want to die." I said, and they quickly shuffled behind me. "So, we going with them?" I asked, and she sighed. "No.' she said, and I nodded, noticing she was looking for my reaction. Not letting any hint of emotion betray me, I turned to Kakashi. "Yo, we're gonna split up soon, I've gotta get these guys outta here as soon as possible before the old bag starts acting up again." I said, and I hear a few snickers and feel a glare on me, and smirked. Kakashi sighed and nodded. I sniffed the air and looked around slowly, before whispering in Kakashi's ear. "The Demon of the Mist..." I said, and his eyes widened, and he nodded. We left them at the river, parting ways so we would go East, where we would eventually reach this 'airport' thing, that was very, very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very, very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very, very,very far away.

-Day Three—

"I am officially so god damn muthafuckin bored." I whined, and Mrs. Hitachin scowled slightly and I grinned apologetically. I liked her, she didn't bother me. "Naruko, you shouldn't curse like that, it's unfitting for a young lady such as yourself." Haninozuka-san said, and I shrugged. "Hehe, can't help it, sorry." I said. I liked him too, he didn't bother me either. "Is there anything you would like?" Morinozuka-san asked, and I sighed. "Dude, I already told ya, I ain't no goddess, quit asking me stuff like that." I said, and he sighed but nodded. Apparently, the Morinozukas were serving the Haninozukas for a really long time, as in wayyy back in their ancestors' time, and since Haninozuka-san seems to have taken a liking to me, Morinozuka-san feels obliged to treat me like that as well. I shiver at the very thought of having someone doing everything for you. It just seemed...unnatural. Sighing, we kept walking, until we reached a...something VERY big. "HOLY FUCK, IT'S FREAKING HUGE!" I exclaimed, and was thumped on the head by Mr. Suoh. "Language." He scolded and I stuck my tongue out, grinning. He sighed in amusement and walked up to the...thing. "What is it?" I asked, and he smiled. "A plane. It's our ride to the 'outside'." He said, and I stared at it in shock. "Sweet, are we getting on or in it?" I asked, staring at it, and he smirked, before a guy came out of a huge building and opened the door for him. "Inside, of course." He said, and I frowned slightly. He seemed to notice, as did the others, and they all -apart from the hag who was already inside- smiled at me. "You can run, walk, ride, or do whatever you want." Mrs. Hitachin said, and I grinned. "Then, I wanna be on it." I said, and they eyed me suspiciously, before nodding slowly. "Okay, but be careful." She said, ruffling my hair. I grinned and nodded, then ran up the plane with chakra and stuck myself to the top of it, and showed a peace sign to them down below, where they were staring at me with wide eyes. "Come on, let's go!" I ushered, and they nodded, and then got in the plane.

-4 HOURS LATER—

"So, how was it?" Mrs. Hitachin asked, and I smiled. "It. Was. Awesome!" I squealed, and she smiled. "But, I had to put Kurama inside my clothes so he didn't fly off, which the pervy bastard enjoyed." I added, and she laughed, as did Kurama, who sat, dazed on my head. I growled and barked in his ear, making him whine. "Oh, you're alive then." I concluded, and they sweatdropped. "You look like a mess." The hag said, and I nodded. "It was fun, though." I said, flattening my hair, which was now sticking out all over the place with my hands. I went with them to the doors, which were weird, as they opened whenever someone was a certain distance away from them. I stalled us half an hour at those doors, until the hag snapped. "We are half of an hour behind. What do you intend to do to make up for this foolish behavior?" she asked, and I shrugged, making shadow clones. "You called these 'limos' of yours yet?" I asked, and Mr. Suoh shook his head. I nodded and made four clones. Each 'me' picked a person up, and ran to the school of the kids I would be protecting. I stopped in front of the gates, and released my clones as the others were safely down from their backs, and grinned at the hag. Checking my watch, I leaned against the gate. "We're an hour early. Might I ask what you were worried about?" I asked her, and she huffed, but I could see she was pleased with my efficiency.

"We will go in now. Would you like to meet our sons now, or when school starts tomorrow?" asked Mr. Suoh. I shrugged. "Whichever is more convenient, but I have the feeling you are all tired." I replied, and they nodded and smiled kindly at me. I nodded in response, and noticed the old bag was leaving in a long black...thing. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the black thing. "That's a car. A limo, actually." I nodded in understanding. They had told me many things of the outside world, things which would seem impossible in Konoha. Then again, we do have chakra, and that's like magic for the people on the outside. "So, we gonna register me for school?" I asked as we walked into the school. Mr. Suoh nodded and led me to a huge room with the word 'Chairman' on it. "So you're the chairman?" I ask, and he smiles. "Yes, I am. Now, for your registration, I need you to fill out a few forms." He said, getting all business-y. I take the pen he handed me, and gape at the picture that was paper clipped to the forms. A long yellow dress with a -for lack of a better word- poof at the bottom. "Mr. Suoh, do I have to wear this banana costume?" I asked, and he burst out laughing. "If you wish, you may wear the male uniform, but you might have to cut your hair." He replied. "Is it yellow, green, pink, red or purple?" I asked, and he shook his head, looking at me in amusement. "Then we're all good." I said, circling the 'M' for gender on the form. I grin and hand him the form, then he gives me a slip of paper. "Just give me your signature." He said, and I nodded, and then proceeded to bite my thumb to draw blood. "Naruko, we do it with a pen here." He said, sweat dropping, and I chuckle in embarrassment and nod. "There." I said, handing his pen back. "Um...your finger?" he asked, but I shook my head and held it up to show him, blood free. "All good." I said, and he looked shocked, but then decided not to question it. Good, he's learning.

"Now, I've got a question for you, Mr. Suoh." I said in a serious tone. He leaned in, and nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Where can I get ramen around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Crazed Ninja Chapter 3

"**Wake up kit."** Kurama's voice was prodding at the back of my mind, and I sat up in my bed with a growl. "What?" I asked, and he sighed.  
**"Alucard's gone."** He replied, and I was awake immediately. Gone? What did he mean, 'gone'?  
"E-Eh?" I stuttered, not knowing what to say. Kurama sighed and hummed before answering.  
**"He'll be gone for a few days, he said, something about restrictions."** Kurama replied, and I nodded slowly. He was coming back. That's good. I never should have even thought of it.  
**"You okay, kit?"** he asked, and I nodded. Of course, they would never leave me. Not them.  
"Yeah. Betrayal doesn't bother me, as long as it's you two." I said with a chuckle, and he grinned.  
**"Now hurry up. You have to start your job soon."** He said, and I sighed, getting up and going to the bathroom. I did my routine, bandaging my chest, so as to look like a boy.  
"This is so annoying." I groaned, pissed at having to wake up so early. Kurama chuckled.  
**"You were gonna have to deal with it sooner or later, kit; being normal, that is"** he said, and I scowled as I ran to the school. I passed the chairman's office, and sensed a nervous atmosphere, along with a presence I didn't know along with Mr. Suoh's own presence. I knocked on the door twice and let myself in, only to see Mr. Suoh and another man with black hair.  
"Ah, Naruko, is there something you needed?" Mr. Suoh asked, and I shook my head, keeping my gaze on the black haired man.  
"No, thank you, Mr. Suoh, I noticed someone besides you in here, so I was just wondering..." I trailed off, and the man's gaze turned from one of disgust to interest. Mr. Suoh shook his head with a smile.  
"Well, it's fine, you would have met sooner or later." He said, and I tilted my head to the side. He seemed to understand, and gestured to the other man.  
"Naruko, this is Mr. Ootori, and he is the father of another of the ones you will be protecting." He said, and I nodded in acknowledgement, not trusting the business smile Mr. Ootori put on.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms..." he trailed off, and I sighed.  
"Hellsing." I said, and he nodded. Tch. As if he cared.  
"A pleasure, Ms. Hellsing." He said, holding his hand out. I merely stared at it until he let it fall.  
"It shall be a much more pleasurable meeting when you are able to smile without plotting something, Shadow Emperor." I replied in monotone, and he looked shocked, to say the least, then nodded with a smirk and said his goodbyes to Mr. Suoh before leaving, giving me one last smirk. Turning back to a wide eyed Mr. Suoh, I fanned myself.  
"Well, that was...entertaining, to say the least." I said, and he chuckled.  
"I have never seen someone handle him as you have." He said, and I shrugged.  
"In Konoha, remember when we met up with my team, and there was that emo looking kid?" I asked, and he nodded.  
"Sasuke Uchiha. The most arrogant duck-ass-raven haired, revenge obsessed kid with a brother complex." I said, and he sweatdropped.  
"Well, Naruko, it was nice to see you, but now it's time for class." He said, and I groaned.  
"Fuck, can't I ditch classes and watch them from outside the windows or something?" I asked, and he sighed.  
"Language, Naruko." He said, and I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to answer me.  
"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, and he smiled, before standing from his chair. I looked at him, asking without speaking.  
"I will be accompanying you to class." He said, and I blinked.  
"Kurama? Help." I thought, and Kurama sighed, obviously amused for some reason.  
**"He's gonna go with you to class, kit."** He said, and I nodded, feeling like an idiot.  
"Thank you, Mr. Suoh." I said, and he shook his head.  
"It's no trouble, considering what you're doing for me." He replied, and I grinned and nodded.

We stood outside the door of a classroom that was fairly quiet, chattering reduced to a tolerable noise level. Mr. Suoh smiled encouragingly at me and knocked on the door, before sliding it open. The room was silent as we walked in, and I looked around the class, ignoring the odd looks I got.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen, today, we have a new student joining us." Mr. Suoh said, and I growled under my breath, and he looked at me and nodded. 'Behave' he was telling me. I narrowed my eyes and looked away. He turned back to the students, a triumphant smirk on his face.  
"This is Naruko Uzu..." he trailed off, not knowing how to pronounce my name(s) after hearing it only once. I couldn't blame him, really. He looked over at me, as did the rest of the class and I sighed.  
"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Hellsing." I said, paying no attention to the gasps I was faced with. I snarled quietly, and Mr. Suoh looked at me, then up to my head.  
"Where's Kurama?" he asked quietly, although everyone heard. -_- I sighed, and then made Kurama materialize, this time in my hoodie I was wearing over my uniform.  
"Kurama." I called, and he came out of my hood and scrambled to the top of my head. His nine tails swished back and forth and he rested his head in his paws, nuzzling into them and staring up at the class cutely.  
"You play dirty." I thought, and he laughed, before 'tsk'ing me.  
**"It's all in the game, kit."** He replied, and I smirked as I reached up to tickle him. There were 'aww's around the room, and I looked up, to find the female population of the class staring at us with hearts in their eyes. I tilted my head to the side, and they squealed, then bombarded me with questions, but were stopped –thank god- by Mr. Suoh.  
"Everyone, I'm sure you all must have questions for Na- Mr. Hellsing, but it is now time for class once again. I shall see you all soon." He said, and then turned to me.  
"Redhead Hitachin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Black haired boy with glasses Kyouya Ootori, blonde hyperactive kid Tamaki Suoh, small blonde Mitsukuni Haninozuka, with tall dark haired kid Takashi Morinozuka." He said to me, and I nodded. Looking around the room, I found the twins, staring at me. I smirked, and they looked surprised. Looking away, and back around the room, I found that there were no others in here, and sighed. Mind you, this all happened in about a fraction of a second. Looking back at Mr. Suoh, I nodded.  
"Found them." I said, and he smiled. Sighing in amusement, he gave me an approving nod.  
"Just as expected." He said, and I grinned cheekily. Kurama gave a high pitched whine that, as much as I hate to say it, sounded cute, but was meant to be annoyed/ impatient. I chuckled.  
"You know it." I replied, and he smiled and left the room.  
"Mr. Hellsing, you can sit wherever you like." The teacher said, and that surprised me, but Mr. Suoh probably told her to let me choose so I would pick the most suitable spot for watching the twins. I nodded and headed to the window, in the same row as the twins, a few desks away from them. Best not to make them suspicious, after all, I did smirk at them earlier, didn't I? I noticed the room was still quiet, and looked to the front of the room to see...

Holy fuck, Alucard's at the door. I face planted my desk with a loud bang, making heads turn to me, including Alucard, who smirked. He looked to the teacher and asked her something, and she nodded. "Naruko, you forgot this." He said, throwing Casull at me. My eyes widened as I caught it. I screamed in my head,  
"WHAT THE FUCK? THIS IS A GUN, ALUCARD; A MUTHAFUCKIN GUN! YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE, ALUCARD? A SCHOOL AND GODAMMIT, YOU DON'T THROW GUNS TO PEOPLE AT SCHOOL!" I screamed, and he winced. I inwardly smirked, but had a good idea. I dropped the gun, making a loud sound when it fell on the marble ground.  
"W-Who are you?" I asked, looking at him, and then eyeing the gun on the floor. His eyes widened, and then returned to their usual taunting look.  
"Mr. Suoh told me to give this to you, in case of any more attacks." He said, and I nodded slowly. There were gasps as Alucard said 'attacks' and I smirked. Thanks, Alucard, perfect cover up.  
"Thank you, I wouldn't like what had happened last time to happen again." I said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear it. He nodded at me and then left the room, with the teacher calling the class for its attention. It didn't take long, thank god, and soon all eyes were off of me, except two pairs of eyes, whose gazes always seemed to travel back to me.

-After School-

"Hey kid." I turned from the door of the classroom to see Alucard grinning at me. I smiled. "Yo, where've you been all day?" I asked, and he shrugged. "Here and there. Nothing you need to worry that pretty little head of yours about." He replied, and I narrowed my eyes before nodding and leaving it. Kurama's head poked out from my hood, and he jumped down into my arms, and I expertly caught him. Sighing in content, he nuzzled into my palm that was stroking his fur, and I sweatdropped.  
"Spoilt fuzz ball." I said, and he growled. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by voices.  
"Hey, aren't you-"  
"That Hellsing guy?" the voices asked, finishing each other's sentences. Kurama sighed as I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, and I inwardly smirked. "I'm Naruko, dattebayo." I said, and they looked me up and down before speaking into a phone.  
"He's nothing special, Kyouya-senpai." They reported, still looking at me. I tilted my head to the left, looking at them quizzically, and they stopped whatever they were going to say next, and dragged me by my arms towards Music Room 3 that was a couple rooms away. The door opened and we were attacked by an army of rose petals. Alucard came in the room a couple seconds after, but I could distinctly hear his laughing from down the hallway, even though the others couldn't. Damn humans and their weak senses.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Didn't you say he wasn't anything special?" asked a boy who looked around seventeen, and wore glasses. They nodded.  
"We did, but-"  
"Then he did something cute." They said together. It was kinda creepy. I looked around the room and saw that it was filled with girls surrounding a certain group of boys, one of which was the black haired glasses dude. The others looked towards us, and a tall blonde came up to me, and the others followed.  
"Hello there, we would like you to join our Club." He said, and my eyes widened as I took the boys in. The girls slowly filed out of the room, leaving me and the boys by ourselves. I looked at each of them and they matched the description of what Mr. Suoh said. I pointed to the black haired glasses guy. "Kyouya?" I asked, and he looked shocked, but nodded.  
"Tamaki?" The tall blonde. He nodded as well.  
"Mitsukuni?" The short blonde. He nodded as well, and gave off a slight murderous aura, and I smirked. "I'm not someone who can be taken that lightly." I said, and leaked out very little of mine. He stiffened, as did the tall black haired boy next to him. Judging by the way he's standing; in a relaxed but tense position in front of him, I assumed that he was the last one.  
"Takashi?" he nodded and eyed me carefully. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes and smiled.  
"Nice to meet ya, 'ttebayo!"

"How do you know who we are?" Kyouya asked, and I shook my head.  
"Hey, you look like your father, dattebayo!" I exclaimed, and his eyes hardened.  
"Ne, ne, who are you?" Mitsukuni asked.  
"This is-"  
"The new kid-"  
"Naruko." They said together, chorusing when they came to my name. Kurama looked up from his place in my hoodie (cuz the twins grabbed my arms and he was forced to go back there) and growled dangerously, making them look up at him, as if not noticing him there before. He growled again, obviously thinking they were either ignoring him (something he hated) or didn't notice him (another thing he didn't like)  
"Waa, it's a fox!" Mitsukuni said, and I sighed. This kid was almost better at me than masking my emotions. Almost. I inwardly smirked as he looked up at me. I grinned and kneeled to his level.  
"Ne, ne, Mitsukuni-kun, why is it you hide yourself?" I asked, and he glared at me with a gaze that didn't match his earlier act.  
"You don't know anything." He said, and I grinned and stared at him.  
"What makes you think that?" I asked in my normal, non-ADD voice, and he looked at me, shocked. I grinned as a spark of understanding flashed through his eyes, and he turned back to his bubbly self and glomped me. As he let go, he turned to talk with Takashi, no doubt to tell him he had confirmed I was a girl when he hugged me.

A soft 'Ahem' interrupted me from my thoughts, and I turned to see Haruhi, the girl in my class who was pretending to be a boy, just as I was. She gave Tamaki a disapproving look, and then turned to me.  
"Hi, Naruko, was it? I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you. Don't listen to anything Tamaki-senpai says, stay far away from Kyouya-senpai, don't even look at the twins, and eat cake with Honey senpai, and you should be fine." She said, smiling. The others in the background sweatdropped, as she spoke to me, oblivious to the disbelieving looks they had, upon hearing her advice. I giggled, and she looked at me, surprised. I winked and put a finger over my lips, and mouthed the words.  
'I know you are, too.' To her, and she smiled and nodded. The others, with the exceptions of Tamaki and the twins had found out already.  
"Ne, ne, how long do you think before he finds out?" I asked them, and they stared at me. "What? It was pretty obvious from the way you were acting that you knew." I said, and they nodded.

Kyouya looked at me all weird, and I ignored it for as long as possible, until it got overbearing.  
"Kyouya-senpai?" I called, and he hmmed in response.  
"I really don't care whether or not you stare at me, but following my every move is freaking me out." I said, and Haruhi deadpanned, as did the twins, who went and put their arms around Kyouya.  
''Hmmm, does Kyouya-senpai have a widdle cwush?" Hikaru asked. It was quite easy to tell them apart; their voices were different, and one was a bit more...mischievous than the other. I sighed.  
"Hikaru, it's not that, Kyouya-senpai wants to know why he doesn't know anything about me, right?" I asked and he shot me a glare. I smirked at the others' reactions.  
"Hmmm...It's weird that Kyou-chan doesn't know about Naru-chan." Mitsukuni said, and I chuckled.  
"It is, weird, 'ttebayo." I replied. Alucard then sighed.  
"Hey kid, I'm gonna go back." He said, and I nodded.  
"Too bright for ya?" I guessed and he grimaced and made for the door.  
"Hey, isn't that a bit weird for a servant to act?" asked Kaoru. There was silence until I fell on the floor laughing. It took quite a while to get me to stop, but when I did, Alucard came over and thumped me on the head.  
"Owww, Alucard!" I whined, holding my head and anime crying. He scowled at me, and I grinned and jumped onto his back, making him carry me.  
"Ne, ne, what did you drag us here for?" I asked the twins, and they pointed to Kyouya. Of course, the Ootori family was behind this. I grinned at him.  
"Well, what is it?" I asked, and he sighed.  
"We would like you to join the Host Club." He said, and I tilted my head to the side.  
"Host Club?" I asked, and he nodded, not meeting my eyes.  
"What's a Host Club?" I asked, and it was Tamaki to respond.  
"A Host Club is where a group of handsome young men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands." He said, while twirling around in circles. I looked at him in disgust as he explained to me how to be a host.  
**"You know, kit, there's a word for people like him." **Kurama said in our minds, chuckling.

Alucard hmmed in agreement.  
_"I can't seem to find the right word, though." _He replied, and I nodded, thinking.  
"Ah, I know, he's obnoxious!" I exclaimed, slightly louder than necessary. Alucard coughed to cover a laugh, while Kurama chortled at the sight of Tamaki going into a depressed corner. I sighed and jumped off of Alucard to walk to Tamaki.  
"Ne, Tamaki, you're really weird, 'ttebayo!" I said, giggling. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, and I turned away.  
"Keep dreaming, I never apologize." I said, enjoying his squeaks of protest. In the background, I heard the twins.  
"Naruko's evil-"  
"Such a sadist."  
I grinned, flashing my sharp teeth at them.  
"Why thank you." I said. Haruhi sweatdropped.  
"Hey, Naruko, let's go, the Host Club's ended, and school's out." she said, and I nodded.  
"Kayy! Ne, Haruhi, wanna come to my house?" I asked, and Alucard coughed, catching everyone's attention.  
"Kid, we don't have a house yet." He said, and I frowned.  
"Then make one, dammit." I said, and he sighed before imitating a certain demon butler.  
"Yes, my Lord." He said, and I grinned.  
"Onward, Sebastian!" I said, and he chuckled before leaving the room.

"So will you join the Club, Naru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, and I giggled.  
"I think I will, Mitsukuni-kun." I said, and everyone in the room froze.  
"That's great, Naru-chan!" he said, jumping up and down. I nodded and looked around the room, into the faces of the other wide eyed hosts.  
"What?" I asked, and they stared at me.  
"Honey-senpai doesn't usually like people calling him by his first name." Haruhi muttered, and the twins nodded in agreement. I shrugged and turned to Mitsukuni.  
"Okay then, I'll call ya Honey-senpai." I said, and his eyes widened and he shook his head.  
"My name sounds nice...when Naru-chan says it." He mumbled, and I grinned. It was pretty obvious what the hidden message was.  
'I will allow you only because you seem stronger.'  
"That's good then." I said, grinning, and he nodded, and then looked away. Obviously, he doesn't trust me. I sighed, and felt two presences behind me. Acting on instinct, I turned and flipped them both over. Looking down, my eyes widened when I saw the twins.  
"Ah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you just startled me, and I just-"  
"Relax, it's-"  
"No big deal." They said, and I sighed, helping them up.  
"Ne, Naru-chan, where'd you learn to do that?" Mitsukuni asked, and I smiled sadly.  
"I had a rough childhood. It was unavoidable for me to live in my village and not know how to protect myself." I said. I inwardly grinned. I was getting good at this.  
"Aww, that's so sad!" the twins chorused, hugging me. I stiffened at the contact, and didn't move an inch until they let me go. Quickly regaining my composure, I rolled my eyes at them.  
"You two are such drama queens." I said, watching them grin mischievously. They looked at each other, and then back at me.  
"We found our new toy."


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Crazed Ninja Chapter 4

"Where are you from, Naruko-kun?"

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Are your eyes really that colour?"

I, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze Hellsing am in a predicament. I, on a mission, had agreed to  
be in a Host Club, despite being a girl. Sighing, I looked down at my  
fingers curled around the handle of the teacup.

"I'm from very far away. I miss home sometimes, too. I didn't have many friends, and I lived alone.  
It wasn't the best environment, as there was violence everywhere, but it was our way of life, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. The housework isn't a problem, I do it myself, having  
learnt from books...and my mistakes. There were quite a lot of those. My parents are dead, my  
mom died during childbirth, and my father died...protecting one thing while condemning the other. Although, living with a curse isn't so bad, really." I said, and they were sniffling at the end.  
I gave them a soft, sad smile.

"It's fine, though. I have you ladies to help me cheer up." I said, and they all squealed. 

"Really? How?" one asked, and I smiled seductively. 

"I see you every day, don't I?" I asked, and she squealed and fainted. Chuckling to myself,  
I raised the teacup to my lips and take a long swig. Grinning my trademark grin,  
I turn back to them.

"Anyone else want seconds?" I asked, and they -AGAIN- squealed and nodded.  
Getting up from my chair, my attention was caught by a red haired girl, (who was  
obviously jealous of Haruhi) had requested Haruhi today and was screaming. Once look  
at the scene and I knew what was going on.

Using my ninja-ness, I run towards a tea tray on a table, and run back towards  
Haruhi's table. Dropping the tray, I pull Haruhi away from on top of the  
red head and towards me instead. So now, the red head was on the  
floor with the table next to her, and the teacups and everything broken in shards  
around her, and me holding Haruhi. All this happened in a fraction of a second, of course.

All the gazes in the room snapped to us, and I sighed in relief. Looking around the room,  
I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry everyone, Ms. Ayanokouji had spilt her tea on herself, and got up so suddenly  
everything came toppling down." I said, and they turned back to their Hosts. Kyouya  
and Tamaki came over, and I caught the glint in Kyouya's eye as he looked at me.  
"So why are you holding Haruhi, then?" he asked, and I smiled.

"If I didn't catch him, he would have fallen and looked like they were doing something  
very not-nice." I replied, and he smirked.  
"Well then, nice save." He said, and I nodded, grinning. Looking down at Haruhi, I cocked  
my head to the side.  
"You okay, Haru-chan?" I asked, and inwardly smirked at the squeals from the girls.

She nodded and looked up at me, and gave a smile as a thank you. I grinned back at her and  
helped her clean most of the tea from her uniform.

"I may be able to do many things, but I can't get this out completely." I said, frowning slightly.  
She shook her head.  
"It's fine, I'll get it out later." She replied, and I smiled.  
"If you say so." I replied, and she nodded, before being attacked by a bag with a spare  
uniform in it.

"Change into that, after all-"  
"It's better than-"  
"A tea stained one." The twins chorused. She looked at the bag in surprise, and then  
smiled at them.  
"Thanks, I guess." She said, and started towards the changing room.

A little while later, she didn't come out, so the twins and Kyouya sent me to check on her.  
Knocking on the changing room door, I heard a response of 'Yeah?' from behind it. 

"Yo, it's Naruko." I said, and she unlocked the door. I went in, only to find her in her  
underwear, fiddling with her bra straps. 

"Need help?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. She sighed and nodded, and I  
hooked the buttons with ease. She smiled in thanks and put the rest of her uniform  
on. I leaned against the door, watching, and then Tamaki's shout could be heard,  
then footsteps, then someone's face being banged against the door. 

"Tamaki? What _are_ you doing?" I asked, poking my head out from behind the  
door. He sputtered a bit, but was calmed down by Kyouya.  
"Naruko knows, Tamaki." He said, and Tamaki froze, then looked from him to  
me, then back to him, then to me.  
"How?" he asked, and I grinned.  
"Sorry, Tamaki-senpai, you're gonna have to find that out for yourself." I said, and he  
narrowed his eyes.  
"I'll find out eventually, Naruko." He said, and I chuckled.

"Have fun, senpai." I said, and closed the door in his face. There was silence as  
Haruhi fixed her necktie, and then an explosion was heard. Haruhi and I looked at  
each other and grinned.  
"I think he realised his daughter's in a room changing with a 'guy', Haruhi." I said, and  
she rolled her eyes.  
"You really are cruel to him." She said, and I laughed.  
"Naw, he's just fun to tease." I replied, and she giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'm done, thanks for the help." She said, and I nodded and opened  
to the door, only to see Tamaki outside, on the floor, unconscious. I whistled. 

"Dayum, who was it? I can vouch for you. Hell, I can get you out of jail if I wanted to." I said,  
and Kyouya raised an eyebrow. The twins came over to us and hooked an arm each  
over our shoulders.  
"He fainted after his head exploded when he thought Haruhi was changing with a guy." Hikaru  
said. Kaoru nodded.  
"So how exactly can you get someone out of jail if they've killed someone?" Kyouya asked.  
I smirked.  
"You really expect me to tell someone whose family owns a police force how to get out  
of jail legally? No." I said, and he chuckled, and then sighed.  
"I really am dying to know who you are, Ms. Hellsing." He said, and I sighed.  
"No. You don't want to know." I said in a serious tone. All eyes were on me.  
"If you find out who I am, you will all be in danger." I said, shrugging at their  
horrified/quizzical looks.  
"Ne, Naru-chan, wanna come see Takashi and I practice at the dojo today?" Hani asked,  
and I nodded, smiling.  
"I'd love to, Mitsukuni." I said, reading the atmosphere, and receiving the  
hidden message.

_'Fight me after school at the dojo.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Crazed Ninja Chapter 5

-AFTER SCHOOL-

"You're really going to fight him, kid?" Alucard asks, and I nod carelessly. 

"I don't see why not, after all, he did challenge me publicly, so I see no reason to decline." I reply, smirking at him. He grins that grin of his and shakes his head. 

"I've taught you well, young one." He says, and I grin. 

"Yeah, you have, old man." I reply mockingly, and giggle when he gives me a glare. 

"I'm not old, I'm eternally young." He says, and I nod with a shrug. 

"Think whatever you like, you're an old man." I reply, and he sighs, clearly wanting to rip my head off. I snicker at his expression. 

"Now, now, don't get too worked up. Find your happy place." I say, and he glowers at me before fading into the shadows and back into my mind. Whistling as I walk through the halls of the school, I get a few stares from people I don't know, as I was, after all, only here for a few days. Sighing as I left the school building, I made my way towards the dojos.

Upon turning a corner, I come across the kendo dojo, where I see Mori. Nodding to him, he nods back and points towards the Karate dojo. I grin in thanks and skip away. I wait in front of the dojo's closed doors, and see Hani and Mori arrive soon after.

I grin at them, but then I hear a rustling in the bushes nearby and my smile falters, and they give me strange looks. Frowning, I motion for them to be quiet and walk slowly, without a sound towards the bushes. I take out a kunai quickly and had it at the neck of whoever it was. I groan when I see who it is. That pink hair gives it away by miles. Sakura. She 'eeps' and jumps out of the bushes, while I throw kunai at the trees around it.

Looking at the shaking, pink haired person in front of me, I sigh and catch the kunai coming towards me, and out them away, as well as the one I had at Sakura's neck. I clear my throat.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing, bro?" I ask out loud, and two figures step out of different trees. I look at them my eyes settling on Kakashi, then the other one, Sasuke.

"Not doing anything, really, just curious as to where your first mission would be." He replies, and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Mitsukuni," I say, and he sighs.  
"Yeah, Naru-chan?" he replies in his 'cute' voice.  
"Our 'meeting' will have to wait for a little while. Although, I can assure you, I would never intend to hurt Tamaki, Kyouya or Haruhi. The twins, though, we're gonna have to talk something out." I say, and he chuckles before nodding. 

"Naruko, who are they?" asks Sasuke, and I shrug. Yeah, Sasuke and I had struck up a sort of friendship over the years, but only because of our mutual hate for Sakura, and our intense love for training. Picking up the now attempting to look strong banshee in front of me and throwing her –quite literally- to Kakashi, who caught her, I sighed.

"Long story. Mitsukuni, Takashi, let's go back to the club room. They probably need to hear this." I mumble, and they nod before eyeing the people in front of me and turning around in the direction of the school. I 'tsk'ed. I had just come out of there, gone in a circle to get where I was now, only to go all the way back in. Damn.

Kurama chuckled from on top of my head. (Forgot he was there, didn't ya?)  
**"Look kit, I don't care what you do, as long as I get some food soon. And if it's ramen, I swear, I'll kill the village." **he says, and I snort.

"Because I obviously care, right?" I reply, much to the shock of Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke already knew why I hated the village; I told him once when he found me after getting beat up by the villagers. Before Alucard came, of course. Sakura 'Hn's and walks past me, following the other two into the school. Turning around, I motion for the other two to follow. They give each other shared glances before nodding and following me.

-IN THE CLUB ROOM-

"Hey guys, we're here!" calls an excited Hani. I growl under my breath at the noise, and Sasuke smirks.

"Oi, dobe, why aren't you as loud as him, like you pretended to be at school?" he asks, and I shrug.

"I'm loud here, no worries, but hell if I'm gonna be as loud as I was in the village. I gave myself migraines each day." I muttered. Turning to the other two, I cross my arms over my chest.

"By the way, they all think I'm a guy, except for the glasses bastard, the short one, the tall one, the doppelgangers and the girl, 'kay?" I say, and they nod, looking at me questioningly, but nodding.

"And one more thing..." I say, and they give me curious looks.

"It's a Host Club."

I don't have the time to see their unbelieving faces, as Tamaki suddenly gets up from his seat and comes towards us.

"Ah, Naruko, how we missed you!" he exclaims, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Really, you did?" I ask, giving him the –sadly not perfected- puppy dog eyes. They seem to work well enough, and he nods quickly.

"No. We didn't." Kyouya quickly ruins the moment, and I give him the finger. Tamaki gasps, and gives a speech about gentlemen not doing such things. I roll my eyes and flop down on the couch, motioning Sasuke and Kakashi towards me. Sakura was a bit busy daydreaming over Tamaki, who enjoyed every moment of it.

"Hey, guys?" I call the Host Club over. They all come but Tamaki, who was still enjoying being fawned over by Sakura. I sigh.

"Tamaki? Tamaki? Oi, Tamaki! TAMAKI, GET YOUR ASS HERE!" I call, and they come, apart from Tamaki, who was breathing quite heavily from the shock.

"Such language should not be used by a gentlem-"  
"Tamaki, I implore thee, bless me with thy presence, and meet my humble acquaintances? I beg of thee, Tamaki!" I say, shocking everyone in the room, except for Sasuke, who just smirks, obviously dying to laugh. Tamaki comes over with wide eyes.

"Good. Now, Kakashi, Sasuke, these are Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachin, Kaoru Hitachin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, the Host Club. Now, Host Club, these are Kakashi Hatake, Sakura and Sasuke kiss-my-ass Uchiha." I say, ending up with Sasuke and Sakura glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, and Sasuke narrows his eyes at me. I lean back, just to humor him. He notices my attempt and glares even harder.

"You know what, dobe." He replies, and I flash him a quick grin.  
"Fine, fine. This dude's Sasuke Uchiha. Don't piss him off, because he'll either come to me and I'll kill you, or he'll kill you himself." I say, and they sweat drop.

"Why would you kill someone for bothering Sasuke, Naruko?" Kakashi asks, and I shrug.

"'Cause he nags like a bitch." I reply, and there was silence until Kurama and Alucard appear in their human forms and burst out laughing. I look over at them, then back to my 'friends', who were giving us weird looks. I sigh.

"Oi, thing one and thing two, shut the fuck up! This ain't gonna be easy to explain, dickheads." I say, my real personality showing. Once they calm down, I glare at them.

"You know what, screw this. Alucard, Kurama, I don't know what the flying fuck Imma do now, so you're both gonna have to explain all this to them." I say, and their expressions fall.

"**Dammit, kit, how the fuck am I supposed to explain what I don't even know?"** Kurama asks me, his demonic voice somehow fitting in with his wild look. I shrug, and we star at each other for a while before looking at Alucard, who sweatdrops.

"Hehe...by the way, only tell them of why Kurama's here, no who, what, when or where." I say, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Rolling his eyes, Alucard sighs and takes everyone into a corner of the room to talk. Ten minutes later, after losing sixteen times simultaneously in poker –Kurama cheated- Alucard comes back over, along with everyone else, looking at me with weird expressions.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" I ask, and the Host Club sweatdrops, while Sasuke rolls his eyes and Kakashi gives me a 'watch your language' look. Sakura just stares at me, scared.

"I knew it..." she mumbles, and we all look at her. She points at me, one hand over her mouth.  
"You really are a demon, you killed my father!" she shrieks, and everyone gasps and stares at her, then to me, for my reaction. I raise an eyebrow.

"The hell? I didn't do shit, it was this fucker." I say, pointing to Kurama, who yelps in disbelief, staring at me with wide eyes.

"**Snitch!"** he says, and I smirk.

"Your fault. Who the flying hell told you to let Madara control you, eh, asshole?" I say, and then turn to Sasuke and Kakashi, who were wide eyed.

"Sasuke, Itachi loves you, he killed them on the order of Danzo, I'm sure you know who that is. He was protecting you from Madara Uchiha, the one who released Kurama, the Kyuubi. Madara is in Obito Uchiha's body, going by the guise of Tobi, now in the Akatsuki. By the way, I want you to remember something; whatever you do, Sasuke, if, in any way, you decide to go after your brother, I swear, on the names of all my clans, I will kill you." I say with a sad face at first, then a serious one at the end.

The two stare at me with shocked faces. I then grin at them, and turn to Sakura.  
"Sakura, I honestly can't say I give a flying squirrel about your father. I never knew the guy, but if he was dumb enough to marry your mother, then he deserved to die." I say with a bored tone, and everyone's eyes widened as they hear what I had said. Silence...

She runs out screaming. I turn to Alucard and Kurama who shrug. Then, turning to Sasuke, he smirks. Kakashi raises an eyebrow and I frown. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?"


End file.
